Aisha/Gallery
Fairy forms |-|Winx/Charmix= Fairy Aisha.png Charmix Aisha.png Clipboard01.png|Aisha's Magic Charmix layla02397845.png AishaLayla.png FairyAisha.png Aisha Fight.jpg Aisha WinxClub.jpg Laylasback.png AishaFairyofMorpix.jpg |-|Enchantix= Enchantix Aisha.png FairyDust Aisha.png Winx The Movie Enchantix Aisha.png 4756569.png Enchantix Layla.png WinxEnchantix Aisha.png Aisha Movie.jpg EnchantixWinx Layla.png Enchantix - Layla.png Layla and Piff.png 3D Layla Winx.jpg EnchantixLayla.png AishaEnchantixWinx.jpg |-|Believix= Believix Aisha.png Sophix Aisha.png Aisha_spells 2.png Lovix Aisha.png Winx The Movie Believix Aisha.png layla bel1.gif Layla 3D.jpg |-|Bloomix= image15-1024x571 2.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36493499-960-540.jpg Aisha-Bloomix.png WINX EP19 3.jpg Morphix cage 701.png Protection of waves 702.png QUQDttbNhiA.jpg |-|Mythix= winx_club_mythix__aisha__official_by_layla855-d7dm3h1.jpg latest.jpeg w7lwyhktYvg.jpg YvhoNB3JiCU.jpg 8bqG-tWh3ds.jpg Gy-bsobpMjg.jpg 89CKkV-33SU.jpg kaCyQB166IY.jpg 1S2c-1D05tg.jpg c1BqliuxkVE.jpg |-|Butterflix= Aisha Butterflix Transformation 2.png Aisha Butterflix Transformation 3.png Aisha Butterflix Transformation 4.png Aisha Butterflix Transformation 5.png Aisha Butterflix Transformation 6.png Aisha Butterflix.png Butterflix Dance 4.png Butterflix Dance 5.png Butterflix Dance 6.png Butterflix Dance 9.png Butterflix Dance 10.png Butterflix Dance 23.png Butterflix Dance 24.png Butterflix Dance 25.png Butterflix Dance 26.png Butterflix Dance 27.png Butterflix Dance 36.png Butterflix Dance 37.png Butterflix Dance 38.png Butterflix Dance 38 - 2.png Butterflix Dance 39.png Butterflix Dance 40.png Butterflix Dance 41.png Butterflix Dance 42.png Butterflix Dance 43.png Butterflix Dance 44.png Butterflix Dance 45.png Butterflix Dance 48.png Butterflix Dance 49.png Butterflix Dance 50.png Butterflix Dance 51.png Butterflix Dance 52.png Butterflix Dance 53.png Butterflix Dance 61.png Butterflix Dance 66.png Butterflix Dance 67.png Butterflix Dance 68.png Butterflix Dance 75.png Butterflix Dance 76.png Butterflix Dance 77.png Butterflix Dance 78.png Butterflix Dance 79.png Butterflix Dance 80.png Butterflix Dance 84.png Butterflix Dance 95.png Butterflix Dance 96.png Butterflix Dance 97.png Butterflix Dance 98.png Butterflix Dance 99.png Butterflix Dance 103.png Butterflix Dance 104.png Butterflix Dance 105.png Butterflix Dance 106.png Butterflix Dance 107.png Butterflix Dance 108.png Butterflix Dance 109.png Butterflix Dance 110.png Butterflix Dance 115.png Butterflix Dance 116.png Butterflix Dance 117.png Butterflix Dance 118.png Butterflix Dance 119.png Butterflix Dance 120.png Butterflix Dance 121.png Butterflix Dance 122.png Butterflix Dance 123.png Butterflix Dance 124.png Butterflix Dance 125.png Butterflix Dance 126.png Butterflix Dance 127.png |-|Tynix= TYNIX HD WINXCLUBALL 00249.jpg Seasons |-|Season 2= Winx Club Layla.png 5a.PNG|Aisha, scared 6a.PNG|Aisha's Worst nightmare 8a.PNG|Aisha surrounded by Darkar's doppelgangers 9a.PNG|Aisha, crying 15a.PNG|Aisha, watching Anne dance 17a.PNG|Aisha and Anne Aisha (Nick).jpg Aisha a.k.a. Layla (Rai).jpg Layla86869.jpg LaylaDanceStockOne.png 13a.PNG Laylaskicombo.jpg LaylaKid.PNG LaylaCamp.jpg Layla beach outfit.jpg LaylaLPStock.png CoolAisha.jpg winx-laylaandpiff.jpg Dance113.jpg LaylaDance.jpg PiffPower.JPG LaylaNG2.jpg Power Bomb.png Power Jazz.png Power Jazz2.png Solar Burst and Plasma World.png Iridescent Flame.png 2x12-MusaLaylaProject.jpg 223 convergence.png 225 convergence.png Charmix Convergence.jpg |-|Season 3= A Part of The Company Of Light.PNG Plasma Magic Bolt.jpg Disco Layla.jpg Aisha And Her Mother.PNG|Aisha And Her Mother Layla Flora.jpg Laylaandgirldancing.jpg Layla Unblind.jpg SweetLayla.jpg Layladancing.jpg GlamourousLayla.png CasualAisha.jpg Flondra.jpg Rainbow connection.png Lost world 2.png Lost world 3.png Water and nature.png Water and nature 2.png Convergence musa layla.png Convergence musa layla 2.png Super-Powered Morphix.png Super-Powered Morphix 2.png Winx-3x25-Convergencia.jpg Layla y Stella Convergencia.jpg Layla, Stella y Musa Convergencia Enchantix.jpg Convergencia Magix.png 640px-Convergence attack.jpg Winx Shield.jpg Screen shot 2012-11-28 at 7.22.48 PM.png 305 conver.png Conver with water stars.png EnchantixMorphix.png Morphix Surface.png Morphix Surface 3.png Morphix Surfboard.png Morphix Shiel 323 2.png Enchantix plasma 314.png Enchantix plasma 314 2.png Aisha morphix.jpg Plasma Bolt 2.png group attack 317.png |-|Season 4= AishaS4.jpg Rockstarlayla.jpg LaylaExplorer.jpg LaylaRCStock.png LaylaPaint.jpg Laylatravel.jpg Musa, Flora & Aisha Sophix.jpg Outlayla.jpg Winx-Lovix-the-winx-club-13123545-512-384.jpg Winx Lovix 2.jpg Aisha's_travel_outfit.png S4-ep26-roxy-and-layla-watching-the-battle.png Winx of rosexinh.jpg Stella & Aisha RoseXinh.jpg Worrying Aisha RoseXinh.jpg Shocked Aisha RoseXinh.jpg Scared Aisha RoseXinh.jpg Happy Aisha RoseXinh.jpg Sad Aisha RoseXinh.jpg Moody Aisha RoseXinh.jpg Angry Aisha RoseXinh.jpg Morphix shield.png Enchantix plasma.PNG Plasma magic ball 405.png Plasma Magic Ball.png Plasma Shape.PNG Convergencia de ataque.PNG Winx Club - Episode 415 (11).jpg Winx Club Magic Convergence.png 306906 337109199692039 1968918787 n.jpg Bdcam 2012-08-08 13-50-04-630.jpg morphix tidal wave.png morphix tidal wave 2.png morphix tidal wave 3.png morphix tidal wave 4.png Andros hurricane 413.png Andros hurricane 525.png morphix wave 410.png morphix barrier 410 2.png morphix barrier 410 3.png morphix wave 417.png morphix wave 426.png morphix wave.png morphix wave 408.png morphix wave 425.png plasma world 409.png plasma world 409 2.png plasma wall 410.png plasma wall 410 2.png Plasma barrier 418.png Plasma board.png barrier 417.png barrier 421.png morphix barrier 417.png vital beat 419.png vital beat 420.png vital beat + pure harmony.png Frost bite-6.png Spirit Encourage.PNG spirit of courage 411.png spirit of courage 410.png Spirit of courage 410 4.png |-|Season 5= 347719208_640.jpg Layla_Sirenix_2D 2.jpg 3D_Sirenix_Aisha 2.png Aisha_Harmonix 2.PNG Aisha_comforting_sad_Bloom.PNG AishaBonding.png Aisha_Harmonix_Special.png Aisha_effect.jpg 1710.jpeg Tecna & Layla Fighting.jpg Tecna & Layla Fighting 2.jpg 1650.jpg Layla & Tecna.jpg 1920.jpg Tecna Musa & Layla.jpg Musa Tecna & Layla Christmas Dance.jpg 1080.jpg Aisha s5.png 1090.jpg 1200.jpg Harmonix Transformation Christmas.jpg Aishapicture.jpg Bloom_flora_and_aisha.jpg|Layla, Bloom, and Flora in the Music Video Roy,Bloom,Aisha_and_Stella.PNG Episodio 24 06871.jpg Layla_Fashion_Show.jpeg Winx Fashion 523.jpg Wins Fashion 2.jpg Wins Fashion.jpg 2050.jpeg 2060.jpeg 1380.jpeg Winx_Dancing.jpg Morphix shield harmonix.png Andros hurricane 505.png Andros hurricane 506.png Dragon heart + andros hurricane 506.png Morphix Waves504.jpg Morphix wave 503 2.png Morphix Waves 2504.jpg morphix wave 503 3.png morphix wave 504.png mega watt + autumn wind + morphix wave.png morphix wave 505.png morphix wave 506.png underwater breath 501.png morphix staff.png morphix staff 2.png morphix staff 3.png morphix staff 506.png morphix staff 506 2.png 247949 470788216294669 996384729 n.jpg 39265_512464572114519_1379735905_n.jpg morphix net 506.png morphix net 506 2.png crystal water.png green bust.png Winx 501 convergence.jpg 505 convergence.jpg Sirenix Convergence.png 517 convergence.jpg 517 convergence 2.jpg 519 convergence.jpg Sirenix covvergence.PNG Sirenix-Convergence-the-winx-club-fairies-37123231-791-445.jpg 066787de93a345b627970beb7d7d4bc4.jpg Power swirl 510.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-23h50m33s160.png 13th seal 512.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-12h54m59s47.png 13th seal 510.png Screen shot 2012-11-18 at 8.52.47 AM.png Mystic wrap 511 3.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-10-12h55m41s172.png Mystic wrap 513.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-12-11h09m02s105.png Naiad's Attack 519.jpg Morphix Power.jpg morphix barricade 516.png morphix barricade 516 2.png morphix barricade 524.png morphix barricade 524 2.png morphix barricade 525.png Neptune's string 517.png Neptune's Sting 519.jpg Neptune's sting 521.png Neptune's sting 521 2.png Neptune's sting + percussive hit 522.png Morphix's Kick.jpg morphix kick 519.png morphix kick 519 2.png morphix punch 3.png morphix punch.png Thrive of sirenix.png Winx s5 new outfits.png |-|Season 6= M, A &F.jpg WINX EP19.jpg A, T & F.jpg T & A.jpg Lenugia 16.jpg Lenugia 13.jpg Lenugia 12.jpg Lenugia 8.jpg Lenugia 7.jpg Winx (along with daphne) convergence 4.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 3.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 2.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-23h54m34s205.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-23h56m50s34.png IuO2AA7umpM.jpg w8nRxX20KS8.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36476125-960-539.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36478302-688-384.jpg The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36735059-1600-900 2.jpg 8ZVAd7lpL-Q.jpg T7hCpMp3Y08.jpg 7Hif6WH1UGI.jpg H8AQBrWy-Vk.jpg h44VF-Fs14I.jpg AlmABAso68Y.jpg 0LEhdTGJzVw.jpg EtLt6MQEwoM.jpg 9XIpPBbX-PQ.jpg Winx Band E22.jpg Images (q).jpg Images (w).jpg Images (d).jpg 10272531_1500111663605023_1038154159202739054_o.jpg Aisha and Roy.png Aisha and Piff.png zenp9Yn8vPk.jpg kg1quVt0WxI.jpg DFQSo0p-f54.jpg ID_a8JjngVs.jpg morphix net 609.png morphix net 609 2.png 601 sirenix convergence.png 3bFbjyADSwM.jpg 991wcZky-U8.jpg Winxclubwithdaphne.jpg Naiad's attack 603.png neptune's sting 602.png neptune's sting 602 2.png neptune's sting 602 3.png Morphix cushion.png Tide of sirenix 601.png morphix cloud 605.png morphix cloud 605 2.png morphix cloud 614.png Water bolt 605.png Water bolt 605 3.png Water bolt 608.png Water bolt 608 2.png Water bolt 612.png Water bolt 615.png Protection of wave 606.png Protection of wave 606 2.png Morphix trap 607.png Morphix mega wall 613.png Morphix mega wall + icicle rampage 613.png Morphix cage.png G5d68pdwLdU.jpg Eo8Ktlf8JvA.jpg Water rising wave 616.png S6E13.3.jpg --7Sc9PLk6c.jpg Capture 006 24062015 130521 988.png Capture 001 22062015 101618 933.png Nex 6x07 2.jpg Capture 001 24062015 172902 020.png vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h19m58s88.png vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h20m32s154.png vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h20m47s61.png vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h22m31s54.png gd6ywQYhJ0o.jpg vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h22m56s83.png vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h23m27s123.png vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h23m32s199.png fL573mJqDkA.jpg lOK-TGyJhXo.jpg hOMDJ8LVcE0.jpg NpJVfdRiBlE.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-02h36m21s239.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h58m51s189.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h49m43s79.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h52m37s12.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h47m44s174.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h43m03s180.png IMG 2532.PNG IMG 2467.PNG IMG 2468.PNG Nexaishas6.jpg |-|Season 7= 2015-06-08 220858.png Butterflix.png QqQR03VXYVA.jpg QpHokW2W6nE.jpg Rsz 313398 1122155517817793 2843343691585748374 n.jpg Rsz 1musa flora aisha etc Aisha.png Aisha & Squonk.png Aisha's butterflix.png 2015-06-08 154717.png 2015-06-08_154924.png Aisha and Nex S7.png JRaIBoAfdvw.jpg Y1pm- B7rsI.jpg WUBabX -e-4.jpg XFamAd6PVSA.jpg Ce2WCOs2TbY.jpg S7E05.1.jpg 7cXX Y6ClLY.jpg Oadt57FlLEo.jpg 3z8lH2k13Pw.jpg A T and Flora.png Beauty of linphea.png Walking in linphea.png vlcsnap-2015-07-02-00h11m19s166.png vlcsnap-2015-07-02-00h23m35s89.png vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h17m43s69.png vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h18m48s222.png vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h19m05s159.png vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h19m54s136.png vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h20m17s118.png vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h22m04s163.png vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h23m32s3.png vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h25m23s79.png vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h26m55s244.png vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h29m22s185.png vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h29m43s127.png vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h29m49s205.png vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h30m57s113.png vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h33m17s217.png vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h33m58s127.png vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h40m29s167.png vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h57m46s78.png vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h58m09s47.png vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h58m28s241.png vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h58m42s115.png vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h58m50s210.png vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h59m02s51.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-16-17h19m28s87.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-31-19h14m37s41.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-31-19h25m53s139.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-31-19h09m55s27.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-15h29m00s132.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-13h33m46s116.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-14h01m37s182.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-02h14m54s37.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-02h01m38s10.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-00h30m26s78.png |-|All Movies= Winx Club 3D convergence.jpg WinxLaylaMA.jpg 3D Layla.png 211747 1399188415287 full.png The end.jpg The Winx in Gardenia..jpg Sirenix Convergence with the pearl..jpg The Winx in the Coral Barrier.jpg Mutants again.jpg Convergence in oblivion.jpg Sirenix transformation.jpg The winx at alfea.jpg Andros hurricane.png Plasma Board.png plasma board 2.png Morphix Blast.jpg morphix blast 2.png Movie pic.jpg ImagesCACAMSSI.jpg ImagesCA5DOK8M.jpg AishaMA.png WinxLaylaMA.jpg Images-10-.jpg ImagesCAOS76QY.jpg Movie 3 convergence.png Others |-|Outfits= Season 1 Aisha.png Season 2 Aisha.png Season 3 Aisha.png Season 4 Aisha.png Winx On Ice Aisha.png Winx In Concert Aisha.png Winter Aisha.png Summer Aisha.png Sport Aisha.png Rain Aisha.png Princess Aisha.png Pet Aisha & Milly.png Gown Aisha.png Mermaid Aisha.png Frutti Music Bar Aisha.png Dress Aisha.png Dance Aisha.png Cowgirl Aisha.png Movie Aisha.png Winx-power-quiz-aisha.jpg Exercise Aisha.jpg Exercise Layla.jpg Cowboy Layla sitting on barrel.jpg Aisha Disco.jpg Aishaanddrumsticks.jpg Layla Glamorous.png Layla Jungle.jpg Summerlayla.png SportyAisha.jpg Pyjama Layla.png Rock climbing Layla.png Party dress Layla.png Dance Layla2.png DenimLayla.png Season5Aisha.PNG Aisha On her sailor outfit.PNG aisha_skates.png|Aisha Skating AishaS3.jpg |-|Artworks= Layla 000.png Dance Dance Layla.png Casual Layla.png AishaSpellingMilly.jpg AishawithMagicalPets.jpg AishasBedroom.jpg Aisha sirenix.png Logoaisha.png WinxLayla3DSuit.jpg WinxLaylaIce.png Laylaatrivia.jpg Gown Aisha.png WinxLayla3DGown.png WinxLaylaClimb.png WinxLaylaIce.png 11011241 1122976087735736 5515010942118183882 n.jpg Hallowinx Aisha.png 10407516_728706613865627_6043924214442071109_n.jpg 13761 753503634719258 5134506742749652591 n.jpg 10991343 736609906408631 9033637282521144977 n.jpg 10848064 701118473291108 2331161243494249422 n.jpg 10712863 685035781566044 7525786109722644692 n.jpg 10491129 726030104133278 8346080559767967714 n.jpg 10313339 697475980322024 7759261724224517778 n.jpg 10388567 703982996337989 669392682415169231 n.jpg BcBymWPC-B8.jpg ymredk-DbxY.jpg 11412315_790671111002510_6428328052093010612_n.jpg AxbCHjtHZ64.jpg eaMC6AruKr8.jpg butterflix coutre.png 1459099 731744326853208 272340646 n.jpg CWgRwpp8udo.jpg 10359905 868477013164226 1463034152135129446 n.png 16301 868477123164215 8536103686617010318 n.png 16054 868476906497570 4852372620398670540 n.png 10592854 868476103164317 8152734839586191883 n.png WcabiULlkVg.jpg 99QYaDzIZrg.jpg sfondo_colonna1_aisha.png sfondo_colonna17_aisha.png profilowinx_aisha.png Winx club gothic fairy couture by ineswinxeditions-d8igt2c.png Winx club gardenia fairy couture by ineswinxeditions-d8hzzh0.png Base Jungle.png Base College.png VSjg3lB21g.jpg Aisha S6 Cilvilian.png Aisha RD color.png Aisha 6 Egypt Full.png F5ja2lbf7iw.png Aisha 6 Gardenia Full.png Aisha 6 Playa Full.png Aisha 6 Zenith Full.png firma_aisha.png 1456592_728679683826339_896086696_n.png articolo_aisha.png aisha_piccola_0.jpg 2D_Mythix_Aisha.png aisha__layla__bloomix_by_ineswinxeditions-d8phxmr.png aisha__layla__calavera_fairy_couture___winx_club_6_by_ineswinxeditions-d8s9g12.png aisha__layla__calavera_fairy_couture_full_pose_by_ineswinxeditions-d8x5d0t.png aisha__layla__gothic_fairy_couture___winx_club_6_by_ineswinxeditions-d8tqhei.png aisha__layla__mythix_fairy_couture_02___winx_club_by_ineswinxeditions-d8tqrey.png aisha__layla__mythix_fairy_couture_by_ineswinxeditions-d8ojgxe.png Aisha_Bloomix Art.png aisha_layla_gardenia_fairy_couture___winx_club_by_ineswinxeditions-d8hwi0l.png Aisha-03.png Aisha-Bloomix_color.png Aisha's Mythix PNG.png articolo_aisha Bloomix.png bloo5_vesti.png profilowinx_aisha Gardenia.png profilowinx_aisha Bloomix.png winx_club_aisha_layla_gothic_fairy_couture_by_ineswinxeditions-d8igxlv.png lista_aisha_1.png|Never stop moving! aisha2_mood_thumb.png|A sporty day! moodboard-aisha 3.jpg|A passion at full rhythm! JmTD46Ce-EE.jpg Winx butterflix coutre.png VL bhu7xfRU.jpg Winx_club_butterflix_group_fairy_couture_style_by_ineswinxeditions-d8y2se6.png aisha_lynphea_fairy_couture___winx_club_6_by_ineswinxeditions-d8zugib.png aisha butterflix A+.png Winx coutre new.JPG 1920x1200 AishaBloomix.jpg BRNYU0v8tNU.jpg 3UGBEnoVUBI.jpg Aisha Butterflix Couture.jpg CPyilqDqMyU.jpg BMbE-M4en00.jpg GnfIhSJXbN8.jpg H1y3QzEtGlw.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Aisha Category:Winx Club Gallery Category:Winx Club Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Major Characters Category:Allies Category:Royalty Category:Nabu Category:Roy Category:Nex Category:Piff Category:Comics Category:Love & Pet Category:Andros Category:Company of Light Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Sophix Category:Lovix Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix Category:Mythix Category:Butterflix Category:Tynix Category:Fairy forms Category:Characters Gallery